


Reflections on an Unusual Pair

by Yuki_F_Karasu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, BTW Luke's last name is Stormcalmer in this, But he's only "distantly" related to Anakin, But like ghosts that no one else can see, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Kinda, Luke can see ghosts, Luke is Obi-Wan's padawan, Luke is early teens, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi Raises Luke Skywalker, Original Characters - Freeform, POV Outsider, Semi-important OC, Some are pretty important, Time Travel, and are friendly with main characters, and he's still from Tatooine, but I needed some characters Luke's age, does it count if Luke's his padawan?, its not Anakin and Luke, speaking of which
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_F_Karasu/pseuds/Yuki_F_Karasu
Summary: The Kenobi-Stormcalmer team was quite the anomaly around the temple, especially as those close to them saw the changes in both as time went on. On the light side of the Force, the war against the Separatists has been going better than ever, especially with all those politicians being revealed for corruption.-AKA Obi-Wan gets sent back to the Clone Wars, but instead of working alone, he finds Luke in the body of a Jedi youngling. Now they work together to fix the galaxy, but not without confusing almost everyone.
Relationships: Literally Everyone - Relationship, Luke Skywalker & Everyone, Mentions of Anakin/Padme - Relationship, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 99
Kudos: 456





	1. Jocasta Nu

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> So I have had this idea for a while, but have not had time to write it. So here's the first chapter!  
> I love Obi-Wan and Luke and have always felt like we should give more attention to their (familial) relationship, and I'm a sucker for time-travel so here we are! Hope you enjoy!

Jocasta Nu had always considered young Luke Stormcalmer a bit of an anomaly around the temple; he had always been a bit of a star among the creche, but his attitude over attachments was far closer to the Code of the younglings than she had ever seen allowed in a youngling. 

This feeling of unusuality had only increased when the youngling had met Obi-Wan Kenobi, which Jocasta had had the pleasure of experiencing first hand. The youngling had been in the library when Kenobi had come looking for intel on an old Jedi outpost. She had been monitoring the back stacks with her young apprentice librarian when she had seen the two looking deep into each other’s Force presences. They had been interrupted by her apprentice, who politely asked Luke to move aside so that she could put away a datapad.

They had both looked at her, Luke muttering a quiet “Sorry, Alysgia,” before walking away together, quietly whispering to each other. Alysgia had looked back at her with a knowing look, affirming Jocasta’s suspicions that the two would be master and padawan within the week. 

She had been slightly wrong, as Luke Stormcalmer would become Obi-Wan Kenobi’s second apprentice eight days after their first meeting. Perhaps Obi-Wan was naturally affiliated with those of Tatooinian descent because the more Jocasta observed the young Stormcalmer, the more similarities she saw with Obi-Wan’s previous padawan.

It was difficult for Jocasta to get a read on the exact nature of their relationship, in part due to the war’s ability to keep Kenobi away from the temple; he was their master negotiator after all. But most striking in her mind was the day she had been able to observe Kenobi on his own while he browsed.

“Hello, Master Nu, is there anything I can do for you?” Kenobi asked, catching her looking at him.

Had she been her younger self, she may have been flustered, but she was the chief librarian of the Jedi Archives, and could not be bothered.

“Merely wondering how our honorable negotiator is doing with his new apprentice. I hope he is doing better with your peaceful methods than Skywalker?” Jocasta asked, which caused Kenobi to flounder a bit. After all, it was a well-known joke among the older Jedi that Kenobi’s first padawan was the closest one could get to his master without reincarnating Qui-gon himself.

“Oh, Luke’s quite the talented student; he’s already working on advanced Force theory, which is better than I ever got Anakin to do. Willingly, of course.” There was a sparkle behind his eyes that made Jocasta suspicious.

That was when Luke walked up to Kenobi with a pile of datapads in his arms. “Master!” he said, attempting to balance the collection, “I think I have all the mentions of Senator Kamderr Tem from the last thirty meetings!”

Jocasta had quickly extended an arm to organize the messy stack and sent an admonishing glare to the padawan. Luke, realizing his predicament, had blushed and handed the pads over to Kenobi. Jocasta noted that they were, in fact, all newspapers and Senate minutes that mentioned Senator Tem.

“If you were looking for information on Senator Tem, I would have been happy to compile a datapad for you; that is my job after all,” she told Kenobi amusedly.

Kenobi gave her a small smile, he was always one to understand her sense of humor. “I’m afraid that this requires more of a discrete approach, it seems Tem may have connections to the Separatists, but it being a sensitive issue, it seemed better to do it ourselves.”

Senator Tem was the first of many politicians that the pair would expose for corruption and treason, an impressive feat considering the two were more often than not in battle. Their antics had come to the point that she had made sure to keep an apprentice free whenever they came back to the temple. 

To be perfectly honest, she was waiting for the pair to manage to call Chancellor Palpatine out for his clearly warmongering practices and general corruption. She had never liked that slimy man, he had always come off as a bit of power-hungry, and she couldn’t say she was ecstatic when she found out he had become chancellor.

Perhaps strangest of all were the changes she had observed in Kenobi’s treatment of Skywalker and the rest of his close associates. Before he had strictly adhered to the Code, at least as far as Jocasta had heard from the ever running library gossip mill, but ever since that strange meeting between the master and padawan, Kenobi had been far more open about his attachments, especially with his padawan. 

Not that Jocasta necessarily disapproved; she may be traditional, but she knew that the New Code wasn’t for everyone, especially those who may closer identify with the youngling code. Honestly, Yoda’s insistence that Jedi adhere to the Code marked his age, but that was nothing Jocasta needed to involve herself in.

Looking down at her terminal, Jocasta noted that there was a new mission report to be filed, one from Kenobi and Stormcalmer, as well as Skywalker. Oh? How’d they’d managed to convince the Dutchess Satine of Mandalore to join the Jedi’s efforts was beyond her. Perhaps it had something to do with the elder two’s prior relationship, it was after all why he was sent on the mission.

Scanning the document, Jocasta was somewhat unsurprised to see that contrary to the mission’s goals, Kenobi had only convinced the Dutchess to support the Jedi order, not the Republic. And it seems only after Stormcalmer had managed to reveal that the ship was carrying assassin probes before it took off, much to the horror of Senator Tal Merrik who was apparently been working with Death Watch.

Yes, The Kenobi-Stormcalmer team was certainly an odd one, and Jocasta couldn’t help but feel that the order was all the better for it. Now, if she could only figure out how exactly they knew her passwords for the inner archives.


	2. Anakin Skywalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Anakin's story! Hilariously it was supposed to be an OC's perspective next, but that one needed more input than I thought it would. Hope you enjoy!

Anakin Skywalker couldn’t help but resent Obi-Wan’s new padawan, he was raised in the Temple, good at meditation, and not forced on Obi-Wan by a dying master. In other words, everything that Anakin wasn’t. He knew resentment was a path towards the Dark Side, but he couldn’t help it; he was supposed to be the Chosen One, and here was a Luke Stormcalmer, apparently a distant relative of his, being everything Anakin was supposed to be. 

It did not help that Obi-Wan regularly doted on Luke, as Anakin’s mother used to when they were left alone. Obi-Wan consistently went out of his way to take care of Luke in a way Anakin had never seen the older man before. Pretty much the exact thing he had craved from his Master when he was a child. 

Honestly, his first meeting with the kid was one of the weirdest experiences that he had ever experienced.

He, Ahsoka, and Ki-Adi-Mundi, as well as their commanders, had been strategizing for Geonosis when Obi-Wan strode into the room with a short, blond kid that looked eerily similar to Anakin when he had become a padawan. All of them had looked at the youngling with a sense of horror.

“Master, who’s that?” Anakin had asked.

Obi-Wan smiled as the kid had stepped forward, bowing to the group. 

“Nice to meet you, my name is Luke Stormcalmer, Master Kenobi’s new padawan,” he had said, to Anakin and Ahsoka’s absolute shock. Mundi seemed his usual calculating self, but their clone troopers also seemed rather surprised, though they didn’t quite seem to understand the implications of Kenobi’s new apprentice. 

Anakin had been extremely confused. Despite the numerous jokes his master had made about taking another padawan, Kenobi had never really shown any interest in actually going through with it, at least while the war was ongoing. 

On the other hand, Ahsoka had immediately warmed up to the kid, joking around with him about his new master and how to deal with Anakin and his “bizarre” (her words, not his) relationship. 

(Honestly, Anakin didn’t really understand why he and Obi-Wan were so unique among the Jedi, sure they worked closer than most former master-padawan pairs, but they weren’t the only ones doing so, especially during the insanity of the war.)

If he had to guess, he’d say Ahsoka just enjoyed not being the youngest on all their missions, with Luke being nearly three years her junior. 

It didn’t help that Obi-Wan had been acting so…  _ weird…  _ around Anakin ever since Luke became his Padawan. The older Jedi had taken to looking at Anakin with what Anakin could only describe as regret. (Probably regretting all the time he wasted on training Anakin when he could have been furthering his own goals.) 

Obi-Wan had also taken to being more sincere(?) when discussing their past, going so far as to tell Anakin that he was “deeply sorry for not being more attentive to him in the past” and that “at the time he hadn’t been ready to take a padawan” but that “he couldn’t have asked for a better padawan than Anakin.” (This was so out of character for his former master that Anakin had actually had him checked out to make sure he wasn’t a clone or something. While it turned out Obi-Wan was in fact the real Obi-Wan, Anakin was pretty sure the man just said it in order to make it easier for Anakin to accept the new kid.)

But the worst part was that Anakin couldn’t even kinda dislike the kid he was just too  _ something _ . Whatever it was, Anakin couldn’t help but feel as protective of Luke as he was of Obi-Wan and Snipps, he was a part of their crazy little family, and Force betrayed him if Luke was going to get hurt. 

Kriff, the kid was even nice to him when Anakin was purposefully being dismissive of him, like he was when he sent Luke with Ahsoka and Barriss, assuming that he was best off away from active combat as possible. (Not that Anakin felt bad for presuming that, the kid was eleven for the Force’s sake, and hadn’t been involved in any active combat other than their invasion that had literally just happened.) 

Leave it to that kid to not only kill the clone infected by the previously-unknown-to-be-on-the-ship, freaky mind-control worms but also coordinate with the other two padawans to destroy all of the remaining eggs and successfully deliver the medical supplies. (Honestly, he had never seen Barriss and Snipps look so proud. The kid really was another Obi-Wan; no other Jedi could be so sure of themselves while simultaneously making every single being in the room feel as if they had come out of it the victor.)

Not to mention, the kid seemed to enjoy Anakin’s stories about Tatooine. Not that Anakin could blame him, as much as he hated the planet, he was sure it must be weird to have no memories of the planet you were born on. So, when they were on long hyperjumps around the galaxy and Luke and Obi-Wan were done with their constant scheming, Anakin often sat in his quarters with Luke and Snipps and told old Tatooinian folk tales as well as his own adventures on the planet (purposefully avoiding the more gruesome details of both his slavery and his return nearly ten years later.)

On the bright side, Anakin had even more material to tease Obi-Wan about once he found out that Luke was distantly related to the Skywalkers, as obviously Obi-Wan simply liked him too much to think about teaching another family. (Though that always got him a sad smile from Obi-Wan, the same one he saw whenever he saw Anakin telling Luke stories about Tatooine or when he and Ahsoka snipped back and forth about how many droids they had destroyed.)

Anakin didn’t really understand their exact relation, but it was something like fifth cousin nth removed, something that didn’t really matter unless you were from Tatooine slave lineage, not only for the official records of Freedpeople but also the reliance on family that the culture had developed in order to survive, or wanted to tease your stuck-up former master.

Basically, Anakin had no idea how to feel about Luke Stormcalmer; in some ways, he resented the kid, for being everything Anakin was supposed to be, especially for Obi-Wan. But, the kind, literally-shining-bright-spot-in-the-Force (seriously how did no one else see that) kid had done nothing but make Anakin feel more comfortable talking about his life before the Jedi, not to mention help him and Ahsoka terrify Obi-Wan with their flying.

In other words, kriff it all, the Force better give him some direction before he goes insane because this kid is making him go crazy and Obi-Wan’s newfound disregard for Jedi doctrine is NOT helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! Hope you all liked it and keep those comments coming, they're wonderful to respond to!


	3. Ahsoka Tano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep putting off the OC chapter because apparently she knows too much. Kinda, they're like... More involved with Luke than I expect and I can put her into more moments than I can put canon characters? Idk, enjoy Ahsoka's POV!

Ahsoka couldn’t believe that Master Kenobi had taken on a new apprentice, especially since he still treated Sky-guy like one. But she couldn’t be more excited, she had known Luke in passing over their youngling years, and she loved not being the youngest anymore. (Technically, the clones were younger, but she only pulled that out if she needed them to listen to her or they insisted on being overprotective.)

She had to say, Luke was a pretty good partner as well, especially after he calmly figured out how to deal with the Geonosian brain worms, and his calm reassurances when they found out their masters were going after General Grievous. (In fact, he was surprisingly underwhelmed with it all, asserting that not only that their masters would be fine, but that Master Koth would be fine, even when all their knowledge of Grievous pointed in the exact opposite direction.) 

That wasn’t to say she wasn’t a little jealous of him, though, especially about his relationship with Master Kenobi. Master Kenobi trusted Luke absolutely, to the point she had never really seen them argue. (Other than that one time after Obi-Wan found out Luke had thrown himself in front of Barriss in order to prevent a rogue worm from entering her, but that was the same argument Kenobi had had with Skyguy a thousand times over.) She had noticed the older of the two acting rather strangely around Luke (like the fact they were always touching, seriously if Luke wasn’t holding on to Obi-Wan’s robes, then Obi-Wan’s hand was on his shoulder) and ever since he took him as a padawan, Obi-Wan had been acting bizarrely around her and Anakin as well. 

He had been  _ encouraging  _ them to break the attachment codes (even if he thought he was doing it subtly, between him and Anakin it was a wonder Luke, and she weren’t more theatrical,) and every so often looking at them as if he would never see them again (at least, she thinks that's what that look meant, it was hard to tell since this wasn’t the Obi-Wan she knew, though she meant that in the best possible way of course.)

At least Skyguy had finally warmed up to Luke when they had first met, her master had been rather frustrated (angry?) at the boy and had taken to rudely dismissing him. Now, she and Luke often sat while Anakin told them about Tatooine and its lore, something that always made Luke look off into the distance. (She had credits on Luke being one of those “sand-wanderers” from the legend Anakin told them about, she couldn’t think of any other reason anyone would look like they  _ missed _ that Force-forsaken planet.)

However, sometimes the two could be really weird, especially when they were back at the Temple, as, more often than not, they went straight to the Archives. (Seriously, did Luke like that Archive apprentice [Alysgia?] Because they were always in there.) Every time they seemed to look into a senator, they were revealed to be working with the Separatists, or at least generally corrupt. Not to mention that they often seemed to know more or less precisely what would happen long before anyone else did. (Or as she had noticed in some of their plans  _ before the events even happened for anyone else to guess.) _

Honestly, she had heard more than one conspiracy theory from the younger Padawans ( _ especially _ that one library apprentice) that went along the lines of them truly knowing what was going to happen, the most popular being that they were having strong Force visions that they are not sharing with anyone else, and, honestly, Ahsoka was beginning to believe it. (Or, if you talk to Alysgia, they were time travelers or from another dimension. Sometimes Ahsoka wonders if everyone in that library was insane… then again, she also held the “sand-wanderer” theory so that she could say much, but seriously, blonde and nearly ethereal perfectly described Luke.)

She had first begun to believe the Force vision theory after the two had prevented Senator Farr from being poisoned by his aide, Lolo Purs. According to Padmé, the two had come rushing in to prevent Farr from drinking their celebratory wine, having run from their docking on Coruscant to catch Lolo in the act just in time. (And they said Anakin was the dramatic one.) They had not shown any indication of knowing about the issue, being more preoccupied with the assassination attempts on Duchess Satine Kryze(though if the reports on that mission are accurate, that is even more evidence in favor of the theory); thus many had wondered if the two were receiving visions from the Force. (Something that used to be common for Obi-Wan??? Why had the master never told her?)

Maybe she should talk to the two about that; if nothing else, they should know the gossip surrounding them. But at the same time, something in the Force whispered to her not to, and she was going to listen to it. (Though it also nudged her to comfort Luke when he was looking distantly out at the “skyline” of Coruscant, or when he and Obi-Wan looked mournfully at Alderaan as they passed by.)

Well, either way, she was really glad that Luke had joined their little family, if for no other reason than that she got another Skywalker adjacent to tease (worry) over their ridiculous flying and reckless behavior. (She was also starting to understand why her master and Obi-Wan got so concerned whenever she rushed off because  _ kriff _ , watching someone as young as Luke rush to take down a bounty hunter in order to protect Anakin was freaking  _ terrifying _ .)

Now, if only she could convince Luke to come with her to Mandalore because as much as she was looking forward to being in charge of herself, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to be alone. (On the other hand, that kid attracted nearly as much trouble as Anakin, and she might just be safer alone as with his help.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! If there's someone you particularly want to see lmk! And please comment, I love talking to you all!
> 
> I am up waaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy too late.


	4. Alysgia Lykbewi (OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alysgia Lykbewi had always considered herself a fairly close friend of Luke Stormcalmer. . .  
> A Creche-mate of Luke Stormcalmer reflects on him and the weird tasks he and his master have him do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA The OC chap is finally out! This took way too long tbh, and was probably unnecessary, but I thought that this completely unrelated character who knew something about Luke's character before they met but not Obi-Wan would be interesting and helpful.

Alysgia Lykbewi had always considered herself a fairly close friend of Luke Stormcalmer. They had been from the same year group and had always been more or less on the same level in their classes, they had even helped each other study in their most dreaded classes. (Though Luke had always been better at meditation than she was, but she argued that it was because the Masters let Luke do a headstand but refused to let her read, even though that was how she cleared her head.)

Luke was always a kind boy, but he often got in trouble for questioning the attachment ban and the Knight’s Code in general and was, in Alysgia’s opinion, absurdly powerful. He was even the first to find his crystal on Ilum during their Gathering, saying that it had simply landed in his hand after following his instincts into a deep part of the cave. (She wished her experience was like that, she had had to ruin one of her datapads in order to chip away the ice surrounding hers. Though if what Master Yoda said was true, it just meant that she had to overcome her issues with attachment to inanimate objects.)

So, she thought nothing of when she and Master Nu ran into Luke and Master Kenobi in the archives while Alysgia was still in her probation period. (She still felt bad for asking Luke to move so that she could put away the datapads, but she had really needed to put away the datapads.) Even she had been able to feel how closely their Force signatures were intertwining, so as the two left, she had looked over at Master Nu with a “well, I know what’s going to happen” expression. 

And it had, eight standard days later, Luke Stormcalmer was officially the second padawan of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. (And if their creche friends had a small party celebrating that amazing feat, then may Master Yoda subject them to an hour-long lecture because becoming the padawan of one of the youngest Jedi Masters ever was amazing!)

After that, Luke and Master Kenobi were constantly going on missions for the Republic, maybe that’s why Luke started acting a bit different every time she saw him. 

After the two had met, Luke had started to feel increasingly beyond her and their friends’ levels, like he was already a Knight while they were still Padawans. It wasn’t his attitude; if anything, he seemed to get even friendlier with them after becoming a padawan, but his sheer presence in the Force made many of their friends weary of being around him. (Not to mention his outspokenness on the issue of the Jedi Code, on which Alysgia had had the pleasure of debating with him.) 

Maybe it was how frequently he asked her for help locating documents that she wasn’t as concerned with his sudden increase in power, but rather amused as he and Master Kenobi took down corrupt politicians. (Seriously she was rather disappointed that the senate was  _ this  _ bad, it seemed that at least a quarter of the Senate at least was corrupt in some irredeemable ways. Seriously, it was to the point she wouldn’t be surprised if one of them was behind the war!) She would always volunteer to be their personal librarian because Force knew that when they came to the temple, they’d be digging around in the archives for hours without her help. And she wasn’t kidding, considering the disaster that was Luke looking for every mention of Senator Kamderr Tem and instead of compiling them on a datapad like a normal person, pulled out every datapad!

She loved watching Luke interact with Master Kenobi, she honestly couldn’t think of a sweeter pair. (So she wasn’t a traditional Jedi, that should have been obvious from her career choices.) Kenobi would often have Luke tucked under his arm as they read her compiled datapads, every so often ruffling his hair, and she had seen Luke look at him like he was the sun. If she hadn’t known better, she would have said they were father and son. (And maybe they were, she certainly felt like her master was a father, but it was still unusual to see a padawan pair so obvious about such feelings. Except for Master Anakin and Ahsoka, but those two were insane… you know, maybe she should have expected this, their entire lineage were anomalies among the Jedi Order, not that she could say much.)

She thinks that the two have been starting to trust her more, especially Master Kenobi, who recently approached her himself in order to discuss a senator while Luke was busy writing a report for a mission. He was a soft-spoken man, which belied his danger (she’d read the reports) but his Force presence was calming and always made her feel like everything would be right in the world, even when he asked for information on a senator she thought would never be indicted for corruption or some other issue. 

She would definitely say she was more than a little attached to Luke, not in a romantic way, but despite being the same age, he felt like an older brother. In exchange for her help in the library, he often helped her practice Makashi, something her master never understood Soresu… That and her affection for creating new katas that endlessly frustrated her master’s traditional sensibilities. (Luke was such an amazing partner for Makashi, he knew exactly how to defend against it and made excellent suggestions about how to cover her own weaknesses through unusual techniques.)

Luke had also been starting to let her into his and Kenobi’s plans beyond exposing corruption, including their plans for ending the war, something that Alysgia took detailed,  _ private  _ notes about so she could write the defining data on the pair once the war was over. (That and they supported her many theories about what exactly had happened to the two that allowed them this much knowledge about the war and its inner workings, she was currently working on the “actually from a parallel dimension sent by the Force to improve the future” or the “actually working with the Separatists, but only in order to cement the Jedi Order as the rulers of the galaxy… she was leaning towards the former.)

So yeah, Alysgia considered herself a good friend of Luke Stormcalmer, and maybe even Master Kenobi. And if she had ridiculous conspiracy theories about the two, then it was just because they invited it, honestly who tells an apprentice librarian about your (correct) prediction that a respected aide would attempt to murder a senator and not expect them to think that you’re either receiving secret visions or from the future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! It's weird writing OCs since I almost never write them other than to be true background characters, but such is life. If you have the time, please comment, I love reading what you guys think and talking to you all!


	5. Luke Skywalker/Stormcalmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke reflects on his new life in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY GOT LUKE WRITTEN WAHOO!  
> So, yeah, enjoy!

For Luke Skywalker, the Force seemed to enjoy throwing him into the most unlikely situations. (Seriously, how did he, a Tatooinian farm boy, end up being the son of the most feared man in the galaxy?) So, perhaps he shouldn’t have been surprised that after he had begun to re-establish the Jedi Order in order to teach other Force-sensitives, the Force itself swept him away to the past in order to prevent the Empire from ever rising. (Probably, well, at least, that’s what Luke’s assuming it wanted considering when he was plopped into the body of a youngling, but as usual, the Force refused to give any actual instruction other than nudges in the right direction.)

Perhaps it was better that he hadn’t really had the memories of his older self until he had met Ben in this timeline, he couldn’t imagine that he would fit in this well otherwise. (That being said, he didn’t know why Ben also regained his memories at the same time. Surely it would have been better if Ben had been able to prevent the Clone War altogether? Further proof of the Force’s unpredictability.) Not to mention it allowed him to actually understand what his former masters had been talking about when they described the Force (because as much as he knew it instinctively, Obi-Wan and Yoda had a tendency to be as cryptic as a Jawa was greedy.)

Now that he did have his memories, he couldn’t help but wonder how his father and the Jedi Council had missed the Emperor’s seemingly permanent creepiness and chilling Force presence that crept into Luke’s bones every time he was in the Sith’s vicinity. (Well that, and the Emperor’s weird fascination with Anakin. Seriously, no one noticed the man’s strange remarks, and Luke wasn’t even around for what he was sure were even more corrupting remarks when the two were alone… Maybe Luke should be surprised at how oblivious he was, it was clearly genetic.)

Honestly, he thought he was taking being in the past rather well, (definitely better than Ben, who had a tendency to break down crying every so often, especially after they had managed to save a Jedi who had died in their original timeline,) the biggest question he had was  _ why had he had to travel back in time to meet Ahsoka _ . (1. She was awesome. 2. She was his father’s Padawan, and  _ no one thought to introduce them?  _ 3\. She was awesome.)

Then again, it helped Luke’s sanity that they weren’t just targeting those key to the downfall of the republic, but the corruption that seemed to run rampant within the Senate. (Ben had been so fed up with the number of senators he knew to be corrupt to not deal with them.) Growing up in the outer rim (and again in the heart of said corruption), Luke had always hated the self-interested nonsense of the so-called “officials” (there were always exceptions, but even the Alliance had had those types), so he was taking less than light side glee in seeing those types exposed. That being said, after the time he had gotten lost in the Archives, he was glad that he had befriended Alysgia, who had outright pushed him out of the Archives after that and had proceeded to give him and Ben a report every time they had returned from a mission. (And, seriously, why were he, Ben, Anakin, and Ahsoka the only ones being sent out on essential missions?) 

Speaking of things that he had been disappointed(?) by, apparently, Jedi didn’t see ghosts of other Force-sensitives normally? Ever since the first time Ben had appeared to him, Luke had been able to see the ghosts pretty much everywhere. (Though, they did seem to have to want to talk to him after the first time.) So imagine his surprise when Ben hadn’t been able to see his old mentor lecturing him about what he should do. (Then again, Master Jinn had been equally surprised to find out Luke could see him outright and Ben had been outright stunned when Luke had told him.) Ever since then, the ghost he had met had been essential to his and Ben’s attempts to swing the future in their favor, from telling them about the movements of Grievous (who they were still working on killing) to giving them any insight into what exactly the Force wanted.)

Despite how busy he and Ben had been, Luke couldn’t help but be thankful for the time he got to know his father a bit more. (Well, his past life’s father? It was a bit complicated considering Luke’s current life had a family of its own that he had no memory of.) (Especially since for most of the time Luke had known him, the man his father turned into had been trying to kill him or turn him into a Sith apprentice.) While it was sometimes frustrating not to be able to share his own experiences with the wasteland of rock that was Tatooine, he couldn’t help but be entranced by his father’s tellings of the local legends, ones that Luke had heard as a child, as well as some stories about Anakin’s more exciting moments on the “Sith-forsaken” planet (Anakin’s words, not Luke’s, Luke didn’t really have that strong an opinion on Tatooine, because as much as he had wanted to get off it, he had spent nearly twenty years in that desert and still had fond memories of that time.)

To be perfectly honest, it was still weird to consider the fact that he now had another family back on Tatooine. From what Ben had told him, after discovering the possible Chosen One on Tatooine, the Jedi had investigated the planet for other Force-sensitives that they may have missed, thus finding the Stormcalmer family. The Stormcalmers were apparently distant relatives of the Skywalkers, but it was still weird to Luke because he looked exactly like himself last time he was eleven. 

* * *

Luke was shaken out of his thoughts by Ahsoka, who was giving him the most pleading look in existence. 

“Hey, Luke, wanna go with me to Mandalore?” 

Luke gave her a look, having heard from Ben about her mission to teach leadership and root out the corruption Duchess Satine suspected. Basically, Ben said to make sure you go with her, but Luke couldn’t help but tease her. He then gave her a bright grin and asked, “Is it because you’re scared that the old warriors of Mandalore are going to rise from the dead and attack?” 

She looked at him incredulously, before shaking it off as influence from his extended exposure to the master of sarcasm, Obi-Wan Kenobi. (Why did everyone forget he could be sarcastic? Sure he was the “ray of sunshine,” according to Han, but that didn’t mean he didn’t pick something up from his sister… and Ben.)

Luke gave her another smile. “Sure, I’ll go Ahsoka, just let me check with my Master!”

This was going to be fun, if for no other reason than it wasn’t the “Mortis” mission Ben had told him about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope you all liked it, and apparently now I have a headcanon that Luke has a special ability to see ghosts like everywhere... Anyway, I'm probably not going to be posting every week from now on because I got a job that takes up some of my time and I've been generally stuck on the next chapter (Mortis arc) for a while. We'll see how this goes.  
> Love you all!


	6. Satine Kryze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, y'all, it's uh been a while.   
> I was originally going to wait to post this until I had some sort of backlog of material. . . That didn't happen and all of you have been so patient and kind.   
> Hopefully, I'll be able to post at least once a month but who knows, I generally have way too many ideas at any given time and can't always get it down in writing.  
> Special thanks to quarantian for checking up on me in this bizarre time.

To say that Duchess Satine anxiously awaited the arrival of the Jedi was an understatement. After sending Padmé off to Coruscant, she had been becoming more and more concerned for her people, especially as her trusted people began to feel increasingly distant.   
It shouldn't have been a surprise that the Jedi Order was unwilling to part with more... experienced Jedi considering the amount of (distasteful) combat they were involved in. Still, it had been somewhat surprising to learn that they had only planned to offer her a padawan. (Albeit one she had to admit she respected greatly, from Padmé's stories, Ahsoka had more than earned Satine's courtesy despite their differing views.) It was only by pure luck that another padawan had been willing to volunteer to accompany Ahsoka.   
She hadn't thought at the time to ask who his master was, considering her relief that there was another to support her efforts as well as her surprise that he had had a "feeling" that he would not be allowed his lightsaber and had left it with his master. However, she had thought he seemed familiar, in a nostalgic and irritating way.  
That feeling had continued as, on her request, he accompanied her throughout her day rather than assisting Ahsoka with the cadets. (Perhaps that nostalgia had factored into that decision, but she had been considering having a Jedi accompany her, and Luke's temperament seemed better suited to her routine.)

* * *

It was during a private lunch before a meeting, she had just finished chuckling over his impersonation of the Prime Minister when she asked, "Luke, you must tell me who your master is, your conduct during our meetings has been admirable for one your age."  
He had grinned widely. (annoyingly familiar, though she later realized it was because it resembled two grins Satine knew, one all too well) "I'm sure he'll be glad to hear from you, Dutchess, after all, he's told me quite a bit about you."   
She (gracefully) raised an eyebrow. While she was not an unknown figure, she knew she was not the favored political leader of many Jedi.  
That had only made him laugh. "I'm sorry, Dutchess, I'm sure that sounds weird; I'm Master Kenobi's padawan."   
That simple phrase had explained nearly everything, especially Luke's endearing if infuriating ability to talk without giving anything away. If only she hadn't given away her surprise to Luke, who had only stifled his increasing laughter.  
Satine hadn't seen Obi-Wan since their farewells on Coruscant, but the man had always been on her mind. (Whether it was uninvited or not depended strongly on how abhorrent the Republic's actions in the so-called war had been that day.) While Obi-Wan had briefly mentioned a new apprentice, he had not told Satine anything about them other than their preoccupation with courses at the Temple. Though perhaps it was not so surprising that Luke was Obi-Wan's chosen padawan, as from the little she had been accompanied by him, Satine also had to admit that Luke had the same ability to captivate and persuade as to the older Jedi.  
On the other hand, Satine also had to admit that Luke was quite different from his master and his (frankly surprising) sincere nature being the main draw rather than Obi-Wan mystic intrigue. (Not to say Luke hadn't already shown some of his master's tendencies towards "certain points of view," but even she could see the benefit it provided Obi-Wan and others whose premonitions had frequently disturbed their sense of certainty. Satine could also see the similarities between Luke and his distant cousin, Anakin, once Luke had explained the connection, but Satine knew that some of those traits were simply part of the Qui-Gon Jinn legacy.)  
Nonetheless, Luke had proven to be an excellent companion and assistant, especially when her nephew had broken into a port building and reported it to Ahsoka, and later Satine herself, as he had volunteered himself to accompany the cadets and keep them from getting into serious trouble while still allowing them to investigate further. "If we say nothing to them and prevent their involvement, they're more likely to compromise our efforts and put themselves and others in danger," he had said, and considering his master's tendencies, Satine had found herself inclined to agree.

* * *

It had been disappointing and painful to prove Almec was in charge of the black market, especially after the poisonings she and Padmé had investigated so fervently. Still, considering the galaxy's current climate, it was less implausible than should have believed before the war. She was extremely fortunate that while she had been captured, between Luke and Ahsoka, they had managed to beat the guards that had been set as a trap, thus keeping her nephew and the other cadets from further danger. (Though they did witness the fight, and Satine could see how important it was for them to see these padawans around their age give their all for a system that was not even their own.)  
The short time between the fight and the padawans' departure was highly entertaining for Satine, especially as Luke began to fill in gaps for the cadets that Ahsoka had missed, quickly seeing how to explain the issues of corruption in a way that allowed the cadets to understand how anyone could fall to its temptation, even the most sincere and well-intentioned of people. Not to mention Satine and Luke gossiping about his mentor, it was great to talk to someone [even as young as Luke] about the man, and Luke had many tales about mischief Obi-Wan had deemed unimportant to tell her.   
The very same man came with Skywalker to pick up their apprentices; considering the man's seemingly constant activity even during missions, Satine was somewhat surprised. While Ahsoka approached her master, Luke stuck by her side, waiting for Obi-Wan, who looked quite fed up with the world.   
"Master Kenobi, welcome back to Mandalore," Satine said with a smirk.  
Much to her delight, Obi-Wan's eyebrow twitched. "I thought my padawan was to tutor your young on corruption, not act as your bodyguard," he said in a monotone.  
"And I thought the Jedi would appreciate their youngling's opportunity to experience Mandolorian politics first hand."  
Obi-Wan gave a small smile, a clear indication of their mutual affection for their banter, and handed Luke back his lightsaber.  
"It has been a while, Obi-Wan," Satine said quietly. From her side, she could see Luke once again grinning in a way that made Satine think that even Jedi younglings enjoyed speculating about their elders' love lives. (And if he wasn't entirely wrong, Satine would put it down to the fact that the boy had to listen to stories about her from Obi-Wan.)  
After shooting an admonishing look towards Luke, Obi-Wan bowed slightly and had slipped a piece of paper into her hand. Glancing down at the paper, it was a holophone number, quite the affectionate gesture for the otherwise perfect Jedi.  
Waving for Luke and the other Jedi to follow him, Obi-Wan returned to their ship, not looking back as he waited for his companions to catch up. Despite this, Satine saw as he slowed down to return his padawan's lightsaber.  
Perhaps the Jedi were in better shape than she had believed them to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A general summary of this chapter:  
> Me: I want to write this Mortis arc  
> You guys: We want other stuff  
> Me: 0.0 mama Satine.
> 
> Alternatively:   
> Luke: Hi, my essentially dad's essentially life partner, I'm his kinda kid.  
> Satine: What an infuriating man, I'm adopting this child.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I promise I'm still around, I just have way too many ideas.  
> Please leave a review or even a random comment, they make me feel really happy and I love responding to them!  
> Stay safe out there!  
> Yuki K.


End file.
